Griselda "Zelda" Harth
Griselda Harth 'better known as '''Zelda '''is the younger sister of 'Jacob L. Harth and the late Simon L. Harth. She is roleplayed by Hirona. Description Like her brother Jacob, Zelda is very stoic and mysterious. She tends to appear and disappear without notice. Not much is known about her, though she is known to always carry a knife on her person. She has stabbed a dog to death in self-defense, though tells others to not harm animals if they are no danger to them. She is employed at the Clucking Bell Farms, and knows the routes of Los Santos well, having the ability to locate specific points on the map without guidance. The Watchers Zelda is part of group that runs the Dark Web known as The Watchers. She works with her brother Jacob L. Harth and Wilson Robins A.K.A. The Citizen and performs various tasks such as stalking, taking photos of specific locations, and murdering others when necessary. Third Wheel with Mother & Mask Zelda had initially been taken under the wing of Evita Nimm (Mother.) However, Mother mistakenly "abandoned" her at her friend's car shop while on a date with Mask, after asking to be dropped off to see a friend. Mother and Mask continued their date, and unknowingly drove past her twice on her walk back to the city; unaware of Zelda's need for a ride home. Zelda grew upset with Mother, and during a phone conversation, retorted with "I now know how Siz feels." She ended the phone call, and has distanced herself from Mother, since. During this event, Mask went to find Zelda, and she seemed equally as frustrated with him, stating "There's a lot of snakes in this city. I wonder how many snakes I'd find inside of you?" Siz Interactions After being abandoned by Mother, Zelda would later ally herself with Mother's outcast son [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']] in spite of her. Zelda has shown and exposed more of who she is, since her interactions with people are limited. She [https://clips.twitch.tv/ShortNurturingFlamingoRiPepperonis expresses affection towards Siz] and plays jokes on him . In a conversation with Mother, she has revealed that her initial goal was to use Siz, which gradually turned into affection . Quotes “My friends call me Zelda.” "Can I ask you a personal question?" “I don't give handjobs.” “(:” "):" "I don't get revenge, I just like to get even." "That was a joke." "Have you ever had a yeast infection?" "You're an actual idiot." "Thank you for your service." "I wear red shoes so the blood splatter doesn't show." "No, I do not consider us friends. We kill people together." "This is my 'kill' dress." "What the Fuck!?" "Don't let him touch me! Don't let him touch me! Don't Touch Me! (Biting Sounds)!" Notes * Despite her stoic exterior, Zelda has a habit of making mistakes and falling. * Zelda does not give handjobs. * Zelda dislikes beaches and sunsets *Someone attempted to rob Zelda once, she pulled out her knife and threatened to cut his dick off. *Zelda's favorite candy is Rolos. *Zelda dislikes peanut butter. *Zelda drives a Karin Sultan with off-road tires, further proving her intelligence. *Zelda likes to explore and find new locations to watch people. *Hirona doesn't stream Zelda, in canon she doesn't have voices in her head or schizo *Zelda usually rides a bike and watches people behind walls or rooftops *Zelda knows most of the map and locations and can travel without GPS help *When with Siz, Zelda would usually help Siz in his lies towards a victim. *In the event of Siz's passing, Zelda would inherit Siz's Brawler. *Although Zelda has confirmed that both her brothers are older than her, Hirona has also stated that Zelda and Jacob could be twins. Gallery ZeldaHarth2.PNG|Zelda's casual attire ZeldaHearth.PNG|Zelda's kill dress Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 12.12.16 PM.png|Zelda Without Glasses